Insert Credit
by Father Hulk
Summary: A Kirby's Pinball Land story! WOW! DeDeDe steals all of Popstar's food again and locked it inside the Pinball Fortress's three vaults. It's up to Kirby to get it back! Please read and review! UPDATED 11-17-04
1. Our Story Opens

****

INSERT CREDIT

A **Kirby's Pinball Land** story by Father Hulk

****

Author's Word: So! Look at me! I'm doing something never done before, for once. A story based on Kirby's Pinball Land! How do ya like that? In fact, I'd like you to tell me how you like it… in other words, please review! I don't own Kirby, but if I did, I'd be feeding him my vegetables under the dinner table. Enjoy!

It was a pleasant day in Dream Land. The land had been rid of evil once again, thanks to Kirby's heroic defeat of King DeDeDe on Mt. DeDeDe. The food and sparkling stars had been returned, and all was well.

It was on this pleasant day that we see Kirby, our pudgy little buddy, ambling along a road in the village of Green Greens.

"What a perfect day," Kirby said, looking at the big fleecy clouds and smiling. "Those clouds look like big lumps of mashed potatoes… and apples are hanging from the trees in the Whispy Woods, glistening with dew…" Suddenly, Kirby heard a familiar gurgling. He placed his paws on his stomach. "Uh oh… I'm hungry again!" Kirby decided to rush home and eat.

Along the way, he saw some other Dreamlanders having a picnic, scarfing down chicken, meat, vegetables and potatoes… Kirby didn't ask to join them, because that would be rude, but he ran faster, ever hungrier. He dashed past the fried chicken place, and the smell only drove him faster.

Kirby was almost home, so very close to home, when all of a sudden, a large beast fell on him from above, knocking him flat on his face.

"What the…?" Kirby moaned, and then he jumped to his feet and glared at the figure, for it was none other than King DeDeDe. "What do you want, slime?" Kirby growled. "Haven't you learned your lesson? Or do you need more schooling?"

"Ah ha ha!" DeDeDe laughed. "One so small has such a large mouth! There is no hope for you, Kirby, or your people."

"What are you talking about?"

King DeDeDe pointed behind Kirby. "Look!" Kirby looked, and saw a gang of Poppy Brothers rounding up all the food in sight, and then Kirby looked to the sky and saw Kracko on patrol for more. And all the trees in the woods were bending inward, for Sir Whispy Woods, the elder tree, was sucking up all food within a mile's radius.

"But… But you can't do this!" Kirby cried frantically. "I'm hungry! I need food or I'll starve!"

"I know!" DeDeDe gloated. "That's what makes this so funny! And you won't be stopping us either, oh no. We're going to lock all the food away in three large vaults, and then conceal ourselves in our top secret Pinball fortress! Normal folk like you can't get inside! Ah ha ha! Ta ta!" And with that, DeDeDe raised his hands to the sky, and large pinball bumpers appeared, upon which he jumped on and disappeared into the sky.

Kirby plopped down on the ground, helpless. He was going to die of starvation, and there was nothing he could do! But then, he was struck on the head again by one of those bouncing enemies that grants the Ball power.

"That's it!" Kirby cried happily. "I'll just copy the Ball ability! Then I can enter DeDeDe's secret Pinball fortress!" Kirby inhaled the ball dude and became a ball. Then he jumped onto the bumpers that DeDeDe left behind, and within an instant, he felt something smack him in the butt, and he was shooting up a long tube. Up and up he rolled, and then he popped out in a black-and-white checkered room, which was seemingly endless. The ceiling was a checkerboard pattern too. And there was a Warp Star waiting for him, upon which he jumped. He flew down a long hallway, on the walls of which were likenesses of King DeDeDe.

A voice echoed through the hall. "Well, well, well, Kirby! It seems you've managed to beat outer security! But you will never get the keys to the vaults! Good luck bouncing around for the rest of your life! Bwa ha ha ha!"

The Warp Star dropped Kirby off in the main hall of the fortress, where several enemies and mini-bosses were lounging about. Kirby released the Ball power but held onto the star.

"Hey look who it is!" Efreeti jeered. "It's Kirby!"

"Well… ssssso it is." Bugsy agreed.

Kirby looked around the room. At the far end was a huge steel wall, and there were three different chutes that led through it, and there were labels above each one: Whispy, Kracko, and Poppy.

"Come, Kirby, have a drink!" Wheelie said. "Join us!"

"I thought this was a fortress," Kirby said. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard or something?"

Captain Stitch laughed. "Did DeDeDe tell you it was a fortress? It's more of a fun house, something we use for recreation. DeDeDe is just using the storage rooms to keep all your food."

"Oh…" Kirby said. "Well… could I go get the food, maybe?"

"You need the keys to the vaults," said a Waddle Doo. "We don't have 'em. You'll have to go through the pinball machines and defeat their bosses to get the keys."

"Ah, but you'll need someone at the flippers," Blocky pointed out. "A pinball game is useless without someone at the flippers."

Kirby looked around, then said, "Master Green! Will you help me out by manning the flippers for me?"

"Why should I?" the large jellyfish asked.

"Well, if you do, I'll buy you dinner sometime. I'll take you to Mendy's. They have the best swordfish, man. The best."

"Well, okay!" Master Green said. He slithered over to the large flipper buttons. "Which of our little games do you want to play first?"

"I'm assuming the names above the chutes are the names of the bosses of the machines?" Kirby asked.

"Yes."

"So Poppy got a promotion then?" Kirby said, impressed. "When last I saw him, he was just a mini-boss."

"Yeah, daddy got promoted," said a Poppy Bros. Jr. nearby. "We're all so proud of him."

"Well, let me start with him," Kirby said. He ate the star he was holding and transformed back into Ball Kirby. He then bounced over and nestled himself in the chute leading to Poppy.

"Good luck!" everyone said, waving. Master Green pushed the fire button, and Kirby was jutted down the chute and onto a Warp Star. The most incredible adventure was about to begin!


	2. Poppy Machine Floor 1

Poppy Brothers Machine

Floor 1

The Warp Star dropped Kirby off in a dark room, but he was immediately aware of the tilted surface he was on, causing him to roll downwards. He saw a gaping opening below, but before he reached it, something caught him from underneath and jutted him back up.

"Kirby, it's me, Master Green," said a voice over an intercom somewhere. "I can keep in touch with you while you're inside. Now listen: I control the flippers as the primary directional device, but you have some control over where you want to go. Just shout to me where you'd like to go, and we'll work together. Got it?"

"Got it!" Kirby said, bouncing off a wall. "Now, where the heck am I?"

Suddenly another voice resounded through the dark room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Mr. Frosty's Disco Bash! I'm your host, Jack "Chilly" Sprat! And now, heeeeeere's Mr. Frosty!" Large floodlights switched on and illuminated the room. Mr. Frosty, one of the mini-bosses that granted the Freeze power, was standing in the center, and in front of him was a large DJ's panel, with F-R-O-S-T-Y written on the front. At the top of the room, on either side, Gordos were shining multi-colored beams of light down that swept across the room. And Chilly was near the top, at the microphone.

"Well it looks like we have a visitor!" said Chilly. "None other than Kirby! Well what a surprise!"

"Yo, yo, yo, Kirby!" rumbled Mr. Frosty. "Come and jam with me!"

"I can't," Kirby said, rolling onto a flipper, which jutted him up near the top. He bounced off one of the Gordos a few times, and on his way down, he shouted, "Do you know where I can find Poppy?"

Mr. Frosty laughed. "Wah ha ha ha! You'll never reach Poppy! Not while we have you trapped down here!" Kirby noticed that Chilly had moved up to the floor's northern exit and was moving back and forth, guarding it.

Kirby bounced off the wall and rolled down towards the flippers. "Master Green," he said, "help me smack Chilly around a bit."

"Can do, boss," Master Green said. The flippers whisked Kirby up and he bopped into Chilly, who grunted but stayed put. Kirby ricocheted off the left Gordo and fell downwards again. Master Green bumped him up into Chilly again. Kirby must have hit Chilly about seven or eight times when all of a sudden, Chilly disappeared and a Warp Star appeared.

"Yee ha!" Kirby exclaimed. "Will that take me to Poppy?"

"No!" Master Green shouted. "Whatever you do, do NOT touch that star! It will cause you to exit the stage!"

"Ok," Kirby said, nudging away from it as he rolled downwards. As he fell, he knocked into Mr. Frosty, and one of the letters on his DJ sign burst into flame. That gave Kirby an idea. "Hey, Greeny! Help me explode Mr. Frosty's control panel."

"Fine," said the jellyfish's voice. "But don't call me Greeny ever again."

"Agreed." Kirby said, and Master Green proceeded to hit Kirby into Mr. Frosty's DJ panel again and again, until all six letters were on fire, causing it to explode. The music stopped and the Gordos stopped shining light.

"Why you little…!" Mr. Frosty shouted, enraged. "I'll kill you!" He snatched Kirby as he passed by and put him in a bear hug. "Around and around we'll go, until you die!" Mr. Frosty cackled.

"Master Green, push the fire button!" Kirby shouted, getting dizzy. Just as Mr. Frosty had Kirby pointed towards the northern exit, Kirby felt an enormous burst of energy, and he went flying out of Mr. Frosty's grip and up onto the next floor of the machine.


	3. Poppy Machine Floor 2

****

Floor 2

The second floor of the machine was about the same size as the first. Kirby was immediately greeted by two Junior Poppy Brothers, who popped their heads out of holes near the flippers.

"Yowsa!" Kirby said, rolling over one of them. "Stay back, you!" The other Poppy ducked under the hole and held a bomb up to it, which Kirby bounced into. It exploded in a flash of fire, and Kirby was thrown aside. "Yikes! Master Green, hit me up higher!"

"Right," said the mini-boss's voice, and the flippers bonked Kirby farther up the table.

Suddenly, a loud, awful groan filled the room. "Uggggh! I don't feeeel good!" it moaned. Kirby, as he rolled upwards, spotted a titanic likeness of himself on the left side of the room, clutching its stomach. Kirby smashed into it, and without warning, it vomited out an apple, which sat on a silver plate in the center of the room. Kirby destroyed the apple with ease, but doing so caused him to roll left back into the Full Kirby, causing it to retch out a Gordo.

"Jeez, man," Kirby said, rolling downwards. "How were you able to eat a Gordo?" But the Full Kirby didn't answer, it just kept moaning. Master Green knocked Kirby towards the right side of the room, and Kirby saw another gigantic likeness of himself. However, this one was drooling and constantly saying, "Feed me! Feed me!" That gave Kirby an idea. On his next trip up, he smacked into Hungry Kirby, who promptly inhaled the Gordo.

"Master Green, do you have any idea how I can get to the top floor?" Kirby asked.

"If I remember the blueprints," came Master Green's voice, "I think you have to find a Squishy Squid. But I don't remember how you do it."

"Thanks." Said Kirby. He rolled towards the Full Kirby again, and this time he heard the Full Kirby say different things.

"Apple… ugh, I shouldn't have eaten that Gordo… Ooof, a Sparky…" At that time, Kirby hit Full Kirby and a Sparky was puffed out.

"That's it!" Kirby said. "Full Kirby says out loud whatever he's thinking about, and if I hit him at the right time, I can make him spit out anything I want!" Kirby waited until Full Kirby said, "Agh, and I had some really bad squid…" and smacked into him. A Squishy came out and sat upon the plate.

"Last call for the third floor! Last call!" It croaked. Kirby bounced into his arms, and was flung upwards.


	4. Poppy Machine Floor 3

****

Floor 3

When Kirby arrived on the third floor, he observed three eggs in a row, and a Junior Poppy Brother standing by each one, crouched down.

"What are you guys doing?" Kirby asked as he bounced off a wall.

"We're trying to hatch these chicks our daddy gave us," one of them said. "He said to roll the eggs over every few seconds, but every time we touch them, they go cold again." The Junior Poppy sniffled.

Kirby rolled over one of the eggs, and it began to crack.

"No!" said the Junior Poppy. "Don't touch them!" and he snatched the egg away, and the crack disappeared. Kirby rolled over another egg, but that one's Poppy was equally defensive.

"Daddy gave us these eggs!" they whined. "We're gonna hatch them ourselves!"

"They won't hatch if you keep touching them!" Kirby said. "You have to stop touching them!"

"But Daddy said we have to!"

"Well he was wrong."

"Waaah!" they cried. "You're mean. Come on, guys, let's take our eggs and leave."

"No!" Kirby said, and he smacked into one of the Junior Poppies, who dropped the egg and ran away. Kirby repeated the procedure until all three eggs were alone. "Now, I shall hatch you." Kirby said, and with Master Green's help, he started to roll over each one. However, the Junior Poppies kept trying to sneak back out to claim their eggs, so Kirby had to keep them away.

Finally, all three chicks were hatched from the eggs. "Thank you!" said the one in the middle. "We tried for so long to be free from the eggs, but the cold hands of the Poppy Brothers kept us cooped up inside."

"For you, we have gifts!" said the one on the right. "Come on, fellas, let's bring the gifts!"

"We'll be right back," said the one on the left, and they trooped off. Seconds later, they returned, bearing an apple, a bomb, and a Warp Star.

"Our hero may choose whatever gift pleases him," said the center chick.

"Where does the Warp Star go?" Kirby asked, nestled in the crook of the flipper as he decided.

"Why, to Poppy of course!"

"At last!" Kirby said triumphantly. "I'll take the star!"

"Then climb aboard!" said the chick. The flippers knocked Kirby right into the star, and he blasted off.


	5. Poppy Brother Senior

****

Poppy Brothers Senior

The Warp Star launched Kirby high into the air. He looked down and saw the machine falling away beneath him. He held on tighter as a cold wind began to blow and the star went faster. Suddenly, in the utter darkness far below him, he saw a single room, and it was to this room that the Warp Star dropped. Kirby hopped off onto a flipper just before the star disintegrated. The room appeared to be empty, save for the flippers, but then Kirby heard a voice echo through the room…

_Kirby, Kirby, Kirby_

You come to my machine

You make it all the way to me,

Now that is mighty keen.

But you will not leave alive,

I will see to that.

Kirby, Kirby, Kirby

I'll bomb you till you're flat!

And then in swooped Poppy Brother Senior, father of all the smaller Poppy Brothers. He was short, not more than two feet high; he wore a floppy pointed hat with a puff-ball at the end, and he constantly danced back and forth from foot to foot.

Poppy took out a bomb and prepared to throw it at Kirby. Kirby rolled upwards and smacked into Poppy, causing the bomb to explode in his face. Poppy growled and leapt to the other side of the room. He took out another bomb, and this time Kirby wasn't fast enough to stop him. The bomb missed Kirby but struck one of the flippers, deactivating it.

Warning lights flashed on at the flipper control. "Ah, Kirby!" said Master Green into the intercom, "Stay as far away from that flipper as you can for about ten seconds. I have to recalibrate it."

"Check!" said Kirby, who meanwhile used the other flipper to catapult himself into Poppy again. This time, he was able to land on the ledge Poppy stood on and smack him repeatedly.

_Ow, ow, ow!_

Now you will pay the price!

Time for you to die, Kirby,

Our fight is twice as nice!

And all of a sudden, Poppy Brother Senior split in two, and now there were _two_ Poppies against Kirby.

"Uh oh…" Kirby whispered. "Master Green, we're gonna need some fancy flipper work here!"

"Roger, Kirby!" said Master Green. "Go for it!"

The fight was lightning fast. Kirby bounced off the walls, smacking into the Poppy Bros. whenever he could. They repeatedly pulled out bombs and hurled them at him. Some of the bombs Kirby was able to stop, but others smacked into the flippers, deactivating them for a few seconds. Kirby, on his ninth trip up to the top of the chamber, managed to land on one of the platforms again, and he repeatedly punched one of the Poppy Bros. in the stomach. The duplicate disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now all that's left is the real deal," Kirby said. He hurled himself over to the other platform and smacked Poppy right in the face. Poppy began to shudder, and wailed,

_No, no, no!_

This really cannot be!

Kirby, Kirby, Kirby,

Why must you defeat me?

But Poppy would say no more, as he shook and exploded in a dazzling flash of light. The room was eerily quiet for a moment, and then the shimmering key to the first vault appeared, shining like a multiple-pointed star.

"Gotcha!" Kirby cried as he nabbed it. "Why, I feel like dancing! Kirby 2, Kirby 3, form a line!" Kirby's two alter egos appeared and they danced happily on the field of victory. And then they vanished, and Kirby rolled downwards onto the waiting Warp Star.


End file.
